Timing Is Key
by BoomBoom31
Summary: Zexion is all dolled up and ready for the night, but where is his idiot of a boyfriend? Zemyx


**Timing is Key**

"_Zexion's all dolled up and waiting, but where's his idiot boyfriend? Zemyx."_

"Hello. I have a reservation, table for two under Zexion." The cheery hostess looked up from her stand to peer at this newcomer. The boy was wearing an all black suit with no tie, his hair was covering half of his face (and was an odd color, blue, but with purple-y silver tones), and had a shiny little lip ring glistening on the visible side of his face and yet he still somehow managed to look sophisticated. It was almost frightening.

"Uhm, what was the name again?" The short black-haired hostess asked again, too distracted by the boy's appearance to hear him the first time.

"Zexion Hideki." He replied in a deadpan tone. Alright, so he was definitely frightening.

"Oh! Mr. Hideki! I apologize, let me lead you to your table. May I ask for the second party's name so when they arrive I can show them to your table?" She asked sweetly, taking two menu's with her and leading him to a table in the corner set up for two.

"His name is Demyx. He will most likely be twenty minutes late and in jeans." Zexion replied softly, giving a slight smile at the thought of the blonde idiot he had come to like so much. The hostess giggled lightly and set down the menus on the table, leaving Zexion at his table waiting for his date to show up.

Zexion hadn't been dating Demyx for a long time, just a few weeks, but everything was going quite smoothly if Zexion did say so himself. He was very pleased with their progress, even though his boyfriend was very forgetful and kind of an idiot. However, Zexion was just happy that his little musician hadn't ditched him yet because of his prickly exterior.

Zexion supposed he should work on being nicer, but every time he tried he got this weird feeling in his chest. He didn't like it. Demyx had told him it was "happiness", but Zexion scoffed at the very notion of happiness. If it was "happiness" wouldn't he like it? It just felt weird… like warm… and fuzzy. Ew. But Zexion digresses. The point was that almost everyone he has dated had gotten fed up with his attitude and left him. Now he definitely didn't like that feeling. But it's happened so many times that Zexion would need more than his fingers and toes to count all the occurrences. He supposed he should be used to t by now.

"Hello sir. Can I get you anything while you wait for your second party?" Zexion looked up at a very shy waitress, who had long, brown, braided hair which was tied back in a pink bow. Her name tag said Aeris.

"Hot tea, two of them please. He'll like it." He said softly, thinking of Demyx as well as himself. Aeris smiled and nodded before scampering off to the kitchen.

A few moments passed and Zexion looked at his watch. Demyx was only ten minutes late so far. Zexion gave a smile at the thought of his chronically late boyfriend. It was a bad habit, but for some reason Zexion could never be mad at Demyx. He supposed he should just tell his boyfriend to meet him twenty minutes earlier than necessary, that would fix the problem. However Zexion knew that the one time he would tell Demyx that, Demyx would be on time. Murphy's Law was a fucking bitch sometimes.

Sighing, Zexion picked up a folded black blazer that was set down next to him. It was for Demyx, because he knew that the boy would come stumbling into the fine dining restaurant, still in his jeans and converse looking like a bus had run over him. Zexion thought that if he just added a blazer to that sad, sad appearance that Demyx would be in, he could probably manage to pull off the casual sophisticated look. Zexion rolled his eyes at his thoughts and placed the blazer back down at his side.

"Here is your tea sir." Aeris said, placing a small tea tray on the table with two steaming cups of tea and a tea pot if they ran out.

"Thank you." Zexion said quietly, taking a small sip of the hot tea. Placing the cup down, he checked his watch. Demyx was now officially twenty minutes late. Zexion gave a small smirk and took another sip of his tea, enjoying the sounds of quiet conversation around him and the tinkling of fine china.

--

Where was he? Zexion wondered nervously, checking his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes. Demyx was forty-five minutes late. He usually was only fifteen or twenty minutes late. Zexion nervously drained his now cool tea and watched the door for a moment before deciding that he was looking a little too desperate and looked ahead of him at the cold tea cup opposite him.

In the corner of his eye he watched his waitress scurry out of the kitchen, but falter when she saw the still empty seat in front of him. However, instead of just walking back into the kitchen, she walked up to his table.

"Is he still not here?" Aeris asked in a worried tone, taking in his slumped stature.

"No… he's… not usually this late…" Zexion said softly staring at the empty seat in front of him sadly. "Maybe he just decided he didn't want to date me anymore and just ditched me." Zexion suggested quietly, his heart filling with dread at the thought.

"Oh Zexion, I'm sure it's not that." Aeris said softly, the two having exchanged names at around the thirty minutes late point. "Maybe you should call him."

"I don't want to come off as needy." Zexion said stiffly, tearing his gaze away from the empty chair in front of him and making his slightly watery eyes lock with Aeris'. The brunette just sighed softly and asked if he needed anything else and went back to the kitchen when the answer was negative. Aeris loitered in the kitchen for a while, wondering what to do.

"Hey Aeris, you okay?" Her friend Cloud asked from in front of the stove. He was a chef at the restaurant and got her the job due to them being childhood friends. She was very grateful to him for that.

"I'm fine but one of my table's isn't." She replied sadly.

"What is it?" The blond cook asked, flipping something in the pan.

"Well, this guy had been sitting their waiting for his boyfriend to show up for the past forty-five minutes, at first the guy looked like everything was normal, but then after the thirty minute point the started to look a little worried. I swear if his jerk of a boyfriend doesn't show up soon, I am gong to be so mad." Aeris said waspishly, smacking her hand on the table. Cloud winced. A mad Aeris was not good for the health.

"Look Aeris, the guy probably had a flat tire or got pulled over, or something. I'm sure he didn't just ditch the kid." Cloud said, trying to appease Aeris. To be honest, Cloud thought the guy was most likely a jerk and probably just didn't go, but he wasn't going to tell Aeris that.

"Yeah… you're probably right Cloud. I'll just go and patrol the tables, mmkay?" She said softly, walking out of the kitchen, not wanting to distract her friend from his job any longer.

--

An hour. His boyfriend was an hour late. Zexion was staring at the very, very empty chair opposite to him and fingering the black blazer in his lap forlornly. The tea was ice cold by now and Zexion was on the verge of crying.

Demyx wasn't coming.

It had been an _hour_.

Zexion felt so stupid, just sitting there waiting for someone that wasn't going to come. He should've known that someone as good as Demyx wouldn't be able to keep up with Zexion's pissy mood swings and quiet exterior, and he was a fool to believe that Demyx would be any different. Everyone had always ditched him at some point, Zexion supposed he should be used to it by now.

But the _really _shitty part though, was that Zexion actually liked Demyx. Like, _really liked_ him. He was the first to make him smile in a long time, what with his childish antics and excited ramblings. And those peircings… Zexion especially liked those-- talk about a libido wake up call. But obviously Demyx didn't feel the same.

Zexion set his chin down on the table slowly and stared at the empty chair across from him, not even knowing that little tears were slipping down his face.

--

"I can't believe that total jerk!" Aeris yelled at Cloud, who was now sautéing something, "He just stood up the poor kid."

Cloud winced. If this Demyx fellow actually had the nerve to show up an hour late, Aeris would chew him out for at least another hour. Cloud definitely did not envy this kid.

--

_Meanwhile with Demyx…_

"Dude, happy seventeenth!" A slight mohawked boy yelled, waving at a silver haired boy in the midst of a few people. "I haven't been able to find you in the crowd for the longest time to tell you that!"

"S'ok Dem-dem. A shitton of people showed up. I didn't know I had so many friends." The silver haired boy, Riku, said with a smile. Suddenly a bouncy brunette waltzed up and said over the chatter to the two, "I know! It's a shame Zexion couldn't come, he said he had plans."

"He has plans?" Demyx asked before his eyes got huge and all bodily functions stopped momentarily. "Fuck! He had plans with me! Shit guys, I have to go! Bye!" Demyx said frantically, patting Riku on the head and sprinting out of the lit up house and down the side walk.

"Fuck. _Fuck_. _FUCK_." Demyx chanted, running down the street and weaving through people, now in town.

Zexion sighed sadly, poking the still full tea cup opposite to him sadly. His boyfriend ditched him, and he, the poor sucker, waited and hour and thirty minutes. In fact, he was still waiting, but Zexion digresses, he was still a sucker.

However before he could wallow anymore a large bang was heard at the front of the restaurant.

"Zexion!" Zexion looked up from his seat at a very late, very familiar mo-hawked figure which was hunched over and gasping for breath, looking like he had just sprinted across no mans land.

"D…Demyx?" He asked quietly, standing up unsurely.

"Oh my god Zexion!" Demyx called running over to the table frantically, panting, "I am so sorry, you have no idea how horrible I feel I am such an idiot!" He spoke rapidly, giving Zexion almost no chance of understanding him, "I am so stupid and I'm such a jerk and I wouldn't be surprised if you were to hit me in the face right now, I'd deserve it anyhow!" Zexion watched his frantic boyfriend flail around and speed talk looking so guilty that Zexion could have mistook him for someone accused of murder.

"I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Ack! Zexion! Yell at me! Slap me! Do something! You must be so mad right now! I can't believe I forgot about our date! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! God I'm such a screw up!" Demyx said sporadically, punctuating each word with a large movement of his arms.

"I… I'm really sorry Zexion." Demyx said, looking lost. "Here… here you are, all dolled up and looking as pretty as can be… and here I am, over an hour and a half late and still in my fucking jeans looking like such an idiot… I'm so sorry, please forgive me." The blonde finished, looking like he was going to cry staring at the floor.

Zexion gave a relieved sigh. Demyx hadn't ditched him. Demyx _hadn't_ ditched him. Zexion felt like the world had just lifted off of his shoulders.

"Well… you got two out of three right." Zexion started with a smile, picking up the blazer that he had brought along with him, "You are ridiculously late. And yes, I do look nice, thank you. However, you do not look like a slob." Zexion held up the extra blazer he had with him and placed it on his shocked boyfriend's shoulders. "You're casually sophisticated." Zexion said with a smirk, poking his boyfriend on the nose making him go cross-eyed.

"You're… you're not mad?" Demyx asked, warily.

"No. Just relieved that you didn't ditch me purposely. I had though that you just didn't want to date me anymore and just decided not to come. But, now I know it was you just being an idiot." Zexion said softly, brushing off the blazer idly and smoothing out Demyx's bright pink shirt that proclaimed in messy letters '_Love Potion Number 9'_.

Zexion smiled the smallest smile you could imagine before taking in his boyfriend. Demyx was a little out of breath, and had every single piercing in (which included all seven in both his ears his two left eyebrow studs, his tongue ring, his bridge, and the small bumps on his hips indicated that he had all four of his hip studs in-- Zexion had a piercing fetish, can you tell?), his completely flaming shirt, and his ripped and frayed jeans which were almost covering his scuffed blue converse. It looked like his little blondie was at a party beforehand.

"Whose party were you at?" he asked while touching one of his ear peircings.

"Uh… Riku's seventeenth. How did you know I was at a party?" Demyx asked curiously, side-tracked from begging for forgivness.

"You have all of your piercings in." Zexion said simply, guiding his disheveled boyfriend to sit down opposite to him. "You only do that when you go to a party." Demyx blushed lightly before he was distracted again by the cup in front of him.

"You… you ordered me tea?"

"Yes. But it's cold now, we can order you another one." Zexion said in a deadpan voice.

Demyx looked crestfallen. "Oh Zexy… why aren't you angry with me? You… it's just not right. You should be mad at me!" Demyx said, looking confused and lost at Zexion.

"Well, I am a little pissed, but not enough to cause a scene. Besides, I am just glad you didn't ditch me." Zexion said truthfully.

"Only a little pissed? Zexion, I'm so late it's not even funny. Why didn't you call me?" The musician asked sorrowfully.

"I didn't want to be a nag." Zexion offered, ducking his head. Demyx's eyes widened and let out a spluttered reply, "Y-you could _never_ be a nag! Zexy, I'm and hour and a half late! I think you were in the clear to call me at the twenty minute point!"

"That's what I thought" A feminine voice interrupted their conversation.

"This is Demyx." Zexion replied shortly, looking up at the fuming woman.

"I can see that." She said stiffly, glaring at Demyx, "So finally decided to show up, did you?" Aeris asked angrily. Demyx looked wide-eyed at the woman and spit out a nervous reply.

"I… uhm… well… yes." Demyx finished lamely.

"Do you have any idea how utterly sad your boyfriend looked for every second of that hour and a half that you weren't here?" Aeris declared angrily.

"Y-yes… I… I have an idea…" Demyx said quietly, looking and the table top. "I don't know why he hasn't up and left me yet." His eyes flashed up to the periwinkle haired boy in front of him before flashing down to the table top.

Aeris' rage died down just a little bit at that statement, and peered at the slightly dilapidated boy just a bit closer. The boy was truly sorry. Aeris sighed and said softly, "The place is going to close in a few minutes, would you guys like anything before you leave?"

Demyx looked at Zexion and back to the brunette waitress. "He can have whatever he wants, I'll just have a hot tea." Aeris smiled lightly and turned to Zexion.

"So sweetie, anything you want on the menu real quick?"

Zexion blushed at the pet name bestowed upon him and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Aeris asked, smiling at the shy boy she had grown to like.

"Uh… cake?" He asked, purple eyes flashing to Demyx as if he was requesting if it was alright. Aeris smiled before nodding and walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth." Demyx said playfully, reaching across the table and tucking the large sheet of hair behind Zexion's ear sweetly. Demyx took in his boyfriend's face, smiling softly, even though the eye he had just uncovered was completely white and had a long X-shaped scar directly over it, marring almost white skin. The slight boy ducked his head, blushing, letting the hair slide back in front of his face.

"I… well… uh…" Zexion stumbled through his speech embarrassedly. Demyx chuckled, and placed his hand down on his boyfriends, which was resting lightly on the table.

"You're so adorable." Demyx said, hushing his frail boyfriend.

"Thank you." Zexion said in a quiet monotone, now composed. Their food and tea came and went quickly, Demyx paid for everything and tipped Aeris an absolutely ridiculous amount for keeping his boyfriend company while he was out being an idiot. Now the two were outside staring up at the dark night, holding hands outside of the glowing restaurant.

"Hey…" Demys started softly, turning to his boyfriend, "I'm sorry for ruining the evening. Would you like to come over to my place so I can make it up to you? I know I'm no expert chef, but perhaps I could make something for us to eat and we can watch cheesy movies together. You up for it?"

Zexion gave a soft smile at his boyfriends antics before answering quietly, "I would love to." Demyx gave a winning smile and dragged him down the street, in the direction of his apartment, intent on watching crappy movies and eating homemade ramen with his boyfriend.

* * *

The end.


End file.
